


Tea

by mojitobox



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Suicidal Thoughts, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojitobox/pseuds/mojitobox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Moran has tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea

I know you’re dead; I do.

I fucking know, alright?

_But we had tea again, this afternoon._

You’re getting thin, you know? Need to eat more. And you keep looking at me like you have something to say. Your eyes were always so empty; now they’re full, and it’s wrong, Jim. Stop it, please. My gun is looking friendlier every day and it’d only take a bullet. You’re not here to tell me to heel, to heal, to be good for you. I could be so fucking good for you. Don't tease me, you little cunt, don't you fucking tease me--I fucking hate the sound of the ragged porcelain at the lip of your cup dragging across glass tabletops and you can't put that sound back in my head. It's too much like your voice, and the tea’s still sitting there. It dried to the cup and stuck like old blood and sand, clotting against the sides like my brains will against these walls. Tip me over, here me shout, I'll burn this city down if you'd just tell me to. Just give me orders, just this last time. It’s empty. 

It’s all empty. I’m empty, Jim, and you’re dead.

I know you’re dead; I do.

_But your tea is getting cold, and my gun sits heavy in my hand._


End file.
